Help Me
by Chasing Aislinn
Summary: Dr. Severus Snape goes to an insane assylm. Can you guess who's there? No duh anyway, this is a Snarry anybody that looked for Harry P. and Severus S. knows that HARRY is going to be there. DUH! . Hope you like...I feel a little schitzo today!
1. Chapter 1

This isn't my first Snarry Fanfiction…I'm in the process of writing one, but this is going to be a chapter one as well. I got my idea for writing a story like this after watching the movie Patch Adams. The Severus and Harry in my story are going to be in a different setting, meaning that they aren't wizards. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed/am enjoying writing it.

Help Me

Don't own, don't want to, I'd fuck it up.

Hate if you want, but I know you secretly love it.

Chapter I

Doctor Severus Snape walked into the mental institution where he was to begin working for the first time. The tall penitentiary like insane asylum loomed overhead, seeming to promise dread and hopelessness. The tall man sighed deeply, his long, untraditionally black, doctor's coat whished about him in the brutal bitter wind of the middle of winter. He trudged along the extensive side walk leading up to the fortress-like building.

When he walked in the door, he was coldly greeted by the janitor. Doctor Snape was then lead to the front office by a series of arrows and signs.

'Like I'm back in school again, only this time,' he paused as he heard the, possibly, deranged screaming of some unfortunate patient, 'I'm the Guidance Counselor, and the 'kids' are clearly mad.'

As he walked into the office, the old, pudgy-looking receptionist popped her sickly sweet pink bubble gum and completely ignored him as she listened to music through her headphones, attached to an iPod.

Severus waved his hand in front of her face impatiently, hoping for a response and her confirmation of his existence so that he may get in contact with the head of the asylum.

"Yeah, sweetie, I know you're there. Just let me finish up here," she told him in a back country hick voice.

Severus peeked at what she was up to and was thoroughly upset at the fact that she was playing an internet game that would likely take up about five more minutes. Huffing, he took a seat in the corner by the window so that he could see the beginning snowfall.

Somewhere around ten minutes later, the doctor in the office came out. He looked to be about mid sixties with a grey-white hair comb-over and a long haired and obviously well groomed mustache and beard combo about the same color.

"Where is that new psychologist, I told him to meet me at nine o'clock and its ten minutes later!" he ranted.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, you crazy old coot," the secretary told him, loudly popping her gum, "He's sittin' over there in the corner."

Severus Snape stood and briskly walked over to the balding man, holding out his hand.

"I'm Doctor Severus Snape. The one you have the nine o'clock appointment with. I was here on time…but your secretary was busy at the moment, so I patiently waited. Sorry to keep you waiting, sir," Severus told him, introducing himself.

The older man stared at Severus's hand, seemingly debating about what he said was true or not. He turned around, ignored the hand, and walked back into his office.

Severus let his hand drop to his side, a flame of anger igniting deep in his butterfly filled stomach. He was about to follow the man into his office, when the elder walked out, carrying a paper.

Snape stood there, momentarily confused.

"This is the list of things that you are to be doing here. I'm not going to tell you what to do exactly, but I trust, since you do have your Ph.D., that you know what you're doing. Everything should be explained there, if it isn't clear to you the objectives, come visit me. The rules are on the back there, so I suggest that you look over them. And between you me, I understand about the secretary. She's always doing that to me."

Severus tried to wear a face that wasn't as deadpanned as he was feeling at the moment. He took the paper from the man's hand and was trying to decipher why the doctor kept such a bad secretary, when he finally realized that there must be 'something' going on between the two. This thought almost made him wretch in his mouth.

"Alright, I'll show you to your new office, and then you should get straight to work," the man told him.

Severus nodded confirming that he understood the directions given. 'I hope that this job is all that the flyer said it was. Right now, I'm unimpressed.'

He followed the man, past the janitor once more (who still gave him a dirty look) and down a hallway. The overhead lights were the lights that you would find in school classrooms and hallways. They flickered in an ominous way, and a few of them were out for good.

At the very end, which was completely dark, was a blackened cherry wood door that hung on hinges that were silver in color. It still retained its calming cherry-like scent.

"This is your new office and," the man began fishing around in his coat pocket, "this is the key to your office," he told him, presenting the key and pushing it into the palm of Severus's hand.

After that was said, the man walked off, leaving Severus there, staring at his back.

'Perhaps I shouldn't've taken the job after all,' he thought to himself.

He put the key into the lock and he heard a faint click as the lock was undone. He opened the door, worried about what he would find inside. Instead, he found himself quite at home with the room decorated in solely ebony black, emerald green and bright silver.

He suddenly turned around, to stare out the open doorway.

'I could've sworn that someone was staring at my back…I'm never wrong about my feelings.'

One long week later

Severus was now calling his first session in his office with the patients on the hallway he was on.

Apparently his office was once the living quarters of one of the patients sitting in the room with him, but he was moved to accommodate Severus.

Snape looked around the room at all the faces that stared at him.

"Who are you?" one of the men spoke, his face contorted into a cruel smile.

Severus mentally rolled his eyes but kept an impassive face plastered on.

"Severus Snape. But you may only call me Dr. Snape, sir, or Mr. Snape."

He looked around the room, investigating the faces that were present. All of them had their attention turned toward him, except for one man. He actually looked quite young, too young, to be in the same group as the rest of the men.

"Why did you come here, Dr. Snape?" another man asked, mimicking the same cruel smile as the first man.

"I needed a job," Severus told him quickly.

Still, he noticed, the young man would not turn and look at him, but remained staring out the window as if all the problems would go away if he stared hard enough at it.

"If you don't mind terribly, I would prefer it if everyone faced me or there fellow group members," Snape commanded, his voice cool, even, and unbroken.

Still the man wouldn't turn around.

Snape closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. So far, this wasn't going as planned.

"Harry doesn't listen to anyone. He's stubborn, he is. Yup, and he don't talk neither. Except in his sleep, when all he can do is scream, cry, and whimper 'I'll be good I promise! I promise I'll be good! N-no! I promise!'!" another man spoke.

This man had tattoos covering both of his arms, was a bit chubby, and very gruff.

'So that's the boy's name. Harry.' He looked down his list of people that he was to counsel. All of there information was there. 'Potter, Harry. I'll have to read more into him. Get his files.'

When Severus looked up, he noticed that Harry had turned around and was staring at him, his eyes clearly holding nothing. Snape nearly gasped when those stunningly emerald green eyes seemed to bore into his, looking into his soul.

Harry scowled and turned to face the man that had informed Severus if Harry's name and some obviously personal information. There was a split second look of pure unadulterated loathing before he turned back to looking outside.

Snape was stunned to see such adult-like emotions in a boy! He was still a boy right? No. Someone who could hold such emotions at this age wasn't a boy anymore, but a man who was stripped of their innocence at a young age.

Severus was sent reeling into his past memories. He recognized Harry's eyes. He had almost the same eyes at his age, though Harry's seem darker, with many more secrets. Many more lies. They were just entirely darker than his had ever been.

"So I want each of you to introduce yourselves to me and your peers," Severus told them trying to seem unnerved. "We'll start with Harry."

Harry's head slowly turned around with the stunning green eyes trained on him, his face betraying nothing, his eyes betraying everything. He then turned his head to stare back outside, in a way that almost said that he really couldn't talk, or he thought he couldn't.

"Harry?" Snape asked, eyebrow lifted, "Why this impertinence?"

Harry grabbed at a pen and paper on his lap that Snape hadn't seen before. He wrote something down quickly and then threw the pad at Snape.

Snape was barely given enough reflexive time to catch the pad before it hit him in the face.

Glancing down he read the page: "You already know my age, and everything else you need to know is in my folder. What have you been doing for the past week _Dr. Snape_? Playing around in your new office and not reading up on us before the first meeting? You've come unprepared. Not a good habit. I suggest that you do something about it soon. Procrastination can always get people hurt later on in life."

Snape mentally grimaced. The boy was right. He did come unprepared.

"Thank you for the suggestion, Harry," Snape answered coolly.

Harry nearly smirked at the man; instead, the edge of his lips twitched as he gracefully caught his notepad as it came sailing back before setting back down on his lap and turning around to look outside again.

Snape felt his insides quake with anger. What was with this boy?

"Do we have to stay for this meeting? I want to get back to my non-existent life," one of the men asked.

"No," Snape answered curtly, "No. Meeting adjourned. Harry, I would like to see you in my office."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Harry was lying on the bed in the room that he recently moved into. His roommate was trying to trick him into talking…and doing a rather poor job at it.

He continued to stare at the ceiling above him, trying to decipher the code of the mess of lines, circles, and juts. Somehow they took on the shape of the new psychologist…the one who tried to get him to talk.

'Does it mean something?' he thought to himself.

There was a knock on the door, so Harry got up and opened it a fraction of the way, only enough to see part of his face.

"May I come in?"

Harry looked up into the face of Severus Snape. He stood there impassive.

"Outta the way, squirt. The Doc wants to come in, then you let him in!" his roommate told him.

Reluctantly, Harry opened the door and stepped aside to allow the man in.

"Is there a reason you don't talk, Harry?" Severus asked, leaning against the window frame.

Harry stared at the man as if he had grown a second head.

"Yeah, why don't you ever talk, Harry?" the other man asked, his face not even trying to conceal his grin filled with evil intent.

Harry gave him a look that plainly said: "If you don't shut up now, something bad will happen to you."

And that something bad had Severus worrying. It was clearly something very bad.

But it got the meaning across to the other occupant in the room who immediately shut his mouth and looked away, mumbling something under his breath.

Harry scooped up his pen and paper that were lying on the bed and wrote something down. This time he handed it kindly to Severus, but with a look of distaste.

Snape began to read the page. "Look you greasy git," the note began already making Severus feel like his stomach was being churned by the notation that someone would notice the fact that he forgot to wash his hair that day, "I had to steal this notepad and pen out of the trash can from the last 'psychologist' that was here. This is my only way to survive and I am not going to waste precious paper on you or anybody else here, got it? So stop asking me questions that you already know I won't answer. You're wasting your- and my- time by continuing this little charade of your fake concern. No one cares and I am just fine with that until I can get out of here and get fresh air!"

Severus stared dumbly at the letter. So this was why the boy didn't come to his office after the meeting as he told him to? So he didn't have to put up with Severus's so nicely called 'charade of his fake concern' and so as to not waste any paper or ink?

Looking up, Severus caught Harry glaring at him with his hand outstretched so as to say, 'May I have my notepad back please?'

Severus tore off the front page, tucked it into the breast pocket on his black lab coat, handed Harry back his paper, and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

'This boy, his words are so powerful, so full of meaning and hatred. I looked through his file and it says that one day his adoptive parents just couldn't keep such a psycho at there house anymore, so they had to give him up to the asylum…but something in the boy, in Harry, said that the story was truly different…that the adoptive parents were lying…but how can I, a 'newbie', try to change this and find the answer?'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

'Fresh air?' thought Severus.

Even after a week since his last encounter with Harry, Severus was still thinking about that letter. The other residents in this wing couldn't speak worth anything and it took them much longer and with miniscule words to make their points…even with words!

Harry, on the other hand, was short and to the point with words that most kids his age didn't know let alone use. The boy was perfectly sane!

So what was he doing here? What was his purpose?

In the boy's files it said that in the beginning, he was able to talk and he would be shouting profanities at the counselor. Then he just suddenly stopped and never spoke again since then of his own accord. Only in his sleep did the boy talk. And it always came out as 'Please! Please! I'll be good! I'll be better! No! Please! Please!'

"Please what?" Severus asked himself out loud. He crossed the short distance between his desk and the window. It hadn't been used in a while so it was a bit harder to open up.

After yanking it open he thrust his head out of the window and took a big gasp of the fresh winter air. The sheer coldness of it burned the inside of his lungs, but it was still wonderful.

"We need backup here! _He's _doing it _again!_" was the sharp cry from outside of his door out in the hallway somewhere.

Severus pulled his head back in sharply, slammed the window shut, and briskly exited his room to go help as it was, in his mind, his duty.

"Please! No! I'll be good! I will! I swear!"

Severus knew immediately which who it was and what was going on. He was about to enter the room when he saw at the doorway Harry being wrestled onto his back, his butt in the air. One of the people in the room pulled his pants down to show his bare butt. Another held a needle at the ready, before sticking it into the screaming and sobbing boy's bottom and injecting all the fluid.

Severus noted that Harry had begun to thrash about more when he was being held down.

Snape waited until he was in the safety of his room before he shook with fear, hatred, and sickness. He grabbed his wastebasket and emptied his stomach into it.

'So this is what they do here…to people who have problems…' he thought.

Snape felt his stomach convulse again and he let out a dry heave from his already empty stomach.

Wiping the remnants of his sick stomach onto a piece of paper he grabbed off of his desk, he went around and opened Harry's file sitting on his desk top. He grabbed his pen and quickly wrote down how Harry reacted to the restraints that were put on him.

Snape went back to his window opening it up to get the fresh air again. He closed his eyes and took deep, deep breaths.

His eyes still closed he tried to erase all thought from his head, but he found himself thinking about Harry's pale pale ass sticking up in the air, in a way that asked to be claimed.

'What's wrong with me?' Snape asked, his thoughts shifting to Harry's face and hurt-filled, deep green emerald eyes.

Snape pulled back in and closed the window and went back to his desk. He pulled out his black leather chair, which happened to be on wheels, sat down, and moved back to face his desk and begin working again, the yellow desk light just bright enough for him to see his work.

'Can I help him?'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Severus woke up the next day with a nasty taste in his mouth and drooling on his desk.

Wait…he was _drooling_? That had never happened before.

'I bet it had something to do with the fact that I was sleeping on my desk.'

He peeled himself off and wiped his mouth clean.

'I wonder if there's enough space in here to put a double bed in.'

The sudden thought of the bed made him remember what happened last night. His memory replayed it for him in a flash through his mind. He flinched and went to relieve himself in the bathroom.

When he was using the commode, he noticed the white sticky substance for the first time. He winced, peeling off all his clothes. After he released his bladder, he stepped gingerly into his shower. Turing on the hot water, he made it scalding so that he seemed to be burning away all impurities.

Green flashed across his vision and he was reminded of the dream that sent him over the edge. KissingHarrystripingtheboyonhisdeskandscrewinghimwhilehescreamedhisname.

The hardness was almost instantaneous. He groaned and closed his eyes willing it to go away, but when he shut them, the dream flashed across his vision making it worse.

Snape had a grimace splayed on his lips as he thought, 'The only way to make it go away.'

He moaned as he ran a hand down his body and began running his fingers over his erection before grasping it with one hand and pumping furiously, the other hand resting on the wall for support.

A moan erupted from his mouth as he thought of Harry being there. It rumbled all the way from deep in his chest out of his mouth and down to his erection. It tickled in a way that made his poor, weeping cock get harder.

Pumping it faster, he moaned louder and Harry's name came from his lips in a very soft whisper as he came in his shower.

His knees wobbled some and he had to concentrate hard to keep his legs straight. He washed himself, and quickly made sure that his hair was washed too, before coming out and drying himself.

He tied the towel around his waist and walked out into his office. He made his way over to his bag that he kept in there just in case things like this happened.

Quickly getting dressed he neglected to dry his hair. He went through his files of all the people he had to take care of, chose one, and quickly went out the door to go talk to the person personally.

8 hours later

It was night once again and Snape had only enough time to go to his apartment to get a couple new pairs of clothes just in case he was spending any more nights there. He would think about the double bed later, he decided, as he left to go back to the mental institution and do more work.

He began working, his desk lamp light dim, but enough for him to see, writing into his folders about all of the men he talked to that night. Oh so many of them were clearly crazy…but still, Harry was the only one that seemed sane enough.

Again Severus was asking why Harry was here. If he was sane, then why did they keep him?

Poor Severus didn't know that for the second night in a row, he would be jolted out of thought by the young boy screaming…or what was to come out of that situation.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

"Please no! Oh gods, please no!"

Severus's head shot up from his work and he quickly stood, rushing out his office door. He heard fast moving footsteps nearing them, and he strode faster to Harry's door. He did not want a repeat of last night.

He entered the room first and saw Harry's roommate shaking him, trying to wake him, but only succeeding in making Harry scream louder.

"Let go of him," Severus commanded, his voice even.

The man released Harry's shoulders and backed away as was told.

"Bring the syringe!" a voice from the door shouted over the wailing coming from Harry.

Snape felt his lip curl and a growl rise from deep within his chest.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll cancel that order now!"

The man flinched at the menace in Snape's voice.

Snape turned back around to Harry and went over to the bed, sat down, and dragged the boy onto his lap. He began to hum a sweet tune and rub calming circles on the boys back, rocking back and forth occasionally saying a sweet word or two.

In about ten minutes, Harry was no longer screaming, but only clutching to Severus's shirt and sobbing into the front of it.

Severus stood and carried the boy into his office so that the roommate wouldn't be bothered anymore.

Sitting down at his chair, he continued to hold the boy to his chest tightly, letting him cry.

About an hour later the sobbing ended and Harry was fast asleep, laying on Severus's chest, in peaceful slumber.

Snape looked down at the boys face and he was startled by how ethereal he looked. Exactly like an angel.

Snape bent his head and, without thinking, he kissed the top of the Harry's head softly before falling asleep.

The next morning

Severus woke up first. He looked down at the warm bundle in his arms and smiled his first true smile in many many years.

He stood and carried Harry to his room, layed him on his bed, and _tried_ to walk away but found himself stuck.

The boy had a vice grip on his shirt. Sighing, he gently massaged the boys hand until it let go willingly.

Severus suddenly remembered something. He rushed back to his room and grabbed a plastic bag off of the ground next to his desk. He rushed back to Harry's room and hid the bag in an area that he knew Harry would find it.

'Sleep tight little one. Hope you like your present.'

Severus pressed his lips to Harry's forehead again in a gentle kiss.

Then he left and went back into his office to finish his work.

Sighing, he looked down at the folder he had yet to finish that day. He sat down in his chair, remembering that not long ago he was sitting there with the object of his wettest fantasies on his lap sleeping. He could have had his way with the boy.

Severus was shocked with himself. 'I would never do that to him! If I truly loved him then I would never take him against his will!' That seemed to calm the man's nerves.

He decided to finish the folder later. He wanted to sleep now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Harry woke up in the morning feeling strange. Something was off. He knew he had a nightmare. He could feel it in every cell in his body.

But the nightmare last night just didn't stop.

It didn't go black as usual.

It faded into a faint memory.

Black meant that they injected them with their knock-out concoction, fade meant…what?

Dragging himself out of bed, he heard something clatter to the floor.

Harry spun around and stared at the ground. Laying there on the ground was something wrapped up in a plastic bag.

Quickly, he scooped it up into his arms before his roommate would wake up and notice it. He carried it with him into the bathroom to open it in private.

When he was sure he was alone, he slowly opened the bag.

Harry gasped, delighted.

Inside the bag were a couple of notebooks, one black and one green with the edges of the pages in silver, and lots of pens, none of them were the cheap kind either. There was also a dictionary, a thesaurus, and a card.

His hands trembled as he picked up the card and opened the envelope it was in. He slid the card out and stared at the front. On it was an old lady with sunglasses, greying hair, and granny clothes on. There was a speech bubble coming from her mouth, it said: "I would have gotten you a cake with your face on it but…"

Harry opened the card to figure out the rest of what the old lady was saying.

"That would've been like saying 'Bite me'."

Harry giggled softly to himself then finished reading the rest of the print on the card. "Happy Birthday!"

Harry stared at the card as tears rushed to his eyes. And he read the neat cursive below.

"Happy Birthday, Harry. I have one chance out of three hundred and sixty five days of getting it right, so the odds are stacked against me, I'm afraid. If I have it right, hooray for me, if it's early, sorry and I hope you enjoy, and if it's late, then I'm deeply sorry and hope you enjoy it. Use the paper wisely, and it might last much longer; but that shouldn't be a problem since you're already good at not wasting. Happy Birthday again, Harry."

Harry sat in the bathroom clutching the gift to his chest and sobbing silently, for this was the first gift anybody had ever given him.

When he finally cried himself out, he wrapped everything back up in the plastic bag, and stripped down to take his shower. He carefully stacked his clothes over top of it so nobody would notice it.

Harry shivered, even under the hot water, envisioning someone finding out that he had these precious items. They would be taken away. He knew that he would get into a lot of trouble, and he wondered why Severus didn't when he first showed the pad to him.

Thinking of the man sent chills down his spine. Chills of excitement. He didn't know why thinking of the man got him so excited; all he knew is that it was getting him one rapidly developing hard-on.

Harry closed his eyes, leaned against the shower wall, and pumped himself until he was about to come. Then he put his other hand over his mouth, and bit into it as he came, screaming the man's name into his mouth, but only allowing it to come out as a soft moan.

He tried to stand upright, even though his knees were shaking, and cleaned himself off in the searing hot water.

Shutting the water off, he thought of the letter. There was no name on it, saying who it was from. The 'patients' here weren't supposed to have anything sharp, and that included paper and pens, so he'd never seen anybody else's handwriting, so that left Severus Snape. The newest psychologist.

Somehow the rest of Harry's mind knew that it was from the man, but his reasoning side wanted to prove it.

Grabbing the rough, worn down towel from off the rack, Harry quickly tried to dry himself without dragging the rough material over his sensitive skin. He moved to look into the mirror at the scars on his back that he had received over the years; some of them were still covered with scabs, but those were very small and mostly came from his nighttime thrashings.

Harry found himself wishing that he had his old room back. He was all alone in there and he couldn't bother a soul.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom area to grab some clothes out of a drawer.

Looking over at his roommate's sleeping face told him that it was okay for him to change there. He shivered at the memory of moving into this room with the man. He had secretly read everyone's files, so he knew that this man was into sodomy, bestiality, and pedophilism. That's why he was 'hospitalized'. On more than one occasion, Harry would find the man staring at him in an odd way, but he just brushed it off knowing that the man would do nothing to him.

That was before he knew that this man was to be his roommate; now he wasn't so sure...

Harry pulled black jeans out with black boxers, and a black t-shirt. He quickly dressed, then grabbed his black socks out and his all black high top converse. Harry then went back into the bathroom to grab his things and hide his gift somewhere in the room on his side.

Once again, he wished he had his old room back; there were so many more hiding places there than there were here.

He had just finished hiding his gift when there was a soft rapt at the door.

Harry went to go answer it, and standing there was Severus.

The man seemed to be holding back a smile because his face was the usual stoic, but his eyes twinkled happily.

Harry eyed the man before stepping aside and letting him in. This seemed to make the happy gleam in his eyes grow larger.

On any other person, Harry noted, he would have been afraid of that glint, and he was a bit, but for some reason, he figured that it had something to do with the fact that the man believed that he had made progress with Harry so he was pleased, in which case, the glint was something not to be worried about.

Severus walked around the room silently for a moment, nodding here and there as if he was noting what he saw for future reference.

Harry stared at the man walking around his room, and was becoming bored…he was almost hoping for a conversation. However one-sided it would be.

"Harry. May I see you in my office?" Severus asked the boy after staring at him long and hard in a way that was almost intimidating.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

Harry sat dumbly in Snape's office, opposite the desk that the man sat behind.

Honestly, Harry was thinking that Severus perchance hadn't given him the gift, for it almost seemed as though he was in trouble with the man.

Harry mentally flinched as he remembered how his last detention went.

"Harry…," the man began as if unsure of himself, "how was your…night?"

Harry merely smiled at him; he looked so awkward.

"So it was okay?" Snape asked, misinterpreting the smile.

Harry thought about it for a moment before deeming it good. He nodded.

It wasn't every night that he wasn't knocked unconscious do to man-made products being injected into his ass that hurt like a fucking rhino stabbed his rear every morning.

"Harry…may I ask you a…personal question?"

Harry's smile was wiped away. He tilted his head to the side as if to say, 'Ask away' in a very wary manner.

"May I ask why you don't talk?"

Harry felt the anger inside burst forth and fill his veins.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked, sounding worried.

Harry gritted his teeth in anger. There it was again, the false concern. It filled him with such hatred and anger that he very nearly erupted. But somehow, he kept calm.

Snape moved around the desk and walked over to the window and opened it some to let in a chill, as if he felt the heat rolling off of Harry ten fold and he wanted things to cool down.

After a minute, he shut the window and walked back over to his desk and sat down again.

"Was the cool air a bit better? I'm sorry for asking that question. If it makes you that-."

"Why are you sorry!?" Harry screamed. "All of this is fake concern! It always is! That's what my teachers said before raping me! Alright? That's how my uncle acted like before he raped me! The same goes for my cousin, my aunt, and even an aunt that isn't even related to me! They never meant it! Never! They beat me my entire life! Made me their slave!

"Next thing I knew, it was my birthday and they were shipping me away here with fake tears in their eyes for this fucking institution to take me! I tried to talk about it with the last psychologist! I really really tried! But did he listen? No! It was all fake concern! None of you care!

"That man never listened! Never! It was all a bunch of lies! I would go to school to get beaten up and fucked! I would go home to a fucking horny uncle who watched porn all day who would rape and beat me, too! Not to mention my fucked up cousin and aunts! Beaten and raped and made to do chores! Sold out for prostitution for more money! Pedophile websites that I've been tied up and blindfolded for since I was two! TWO! I never knew! Never! I had to find out for myself! Never!

"I never want to talk again because no one cares! It's all fake! FAKE! FAKE! FAKE! I just wanted someone to help me, but everyone turned their backs on me! No friends! No family! I have nothing! I am nothing! I've been nothing! NOTHING! So I don't want your fake concern! Your fake pity! I just want to get the fuck out of here where I know I can live a life!" Harry was shrieking toward the end of it and rapidly beginning to fall to pieces.

Harry put his face in his hands and was racked with violent sobs.

Severus wasn't sure of what to do, so he did the natural thing. He took the boy into his arms holding him close to himself, trying to keep the boy together as if he were falling into a million pieces.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

Harry wasn't sure what the man was doing, but he could've sworn he had felt those same arms around him before.

Severus was humming softly; a tune that would go unnoticed by most people, but somehow it felt as if it was _his_ song. He had heard it before…but when?

Harry gripped tighter to the man's shirt and buried his face into his chest sobbing out years worth of hidden tears and frustration. The warm arms that surrounded him weren't evil. They weren't even bad. Not like everybody else's…these were good and protective arms…the arms that promised safety, love, and hope.

But most importantly, for the first time in Harry's wretched life, they were the arms that he could trust.

Through his nostrils, he could smell the scent of vanilla body wash and another that was entirely a personal one. Harry's crying slowly faded within ten minutes as he was being calmed and consumed by the unique scent of Severus.

Harry breathed in deeply, inhaling the smell as if he were trying to get high off of it; and he was.

"Harry," Severus asked slowly, trying to determine the state of which the boy was in, "do you feel better now?"

Harry nodded, but then thought about it for a second and breathed his answer out in a way that seemed at peace, "Yes."

"You know," Severus began once again, "my life may not have been as bad as yours, but it was still shit. My father, he used to beat me and my mother. One night, when my father was beating me…he got an odd glint in his eyes…my mother had just gotten home from the store when he ambushed her, tackling her to the ground. He tied her up and beat her in the process…then he pulled me out of the closet. I was tied up and blindfolded. He told my mother to watch…and if she didn't…he would kill me."

Harry shifted so that he could look into the man's eyes. He noticed how distant they were…how empty.

'Just like mine…' Harry thought, '…just like mine…'

Severus took a deep breath, then continued, "He untied my legs, and then cut the rope in half with a big kitchen blade. My father flipped my over so that my front was lying on the floor, my head tilted toward my mother so that she could clearly see my face. He tied one of my ankles to one end of the kitchen and the other ankle to the other end of the kitchen to the point that it was so painful on the inside of my thighs. He used the knife to cut my clothes off, occasionally letting the cool blade touch my skin, causing me to flinch. I heard my mother gasp and begin to sob as she realized what was going to happen. My father then proceeded to enter me making me scream out in pain. My father ripped the blindfold off, and allowed me to look at my mother. He pulled out and thrusted back in again, receiving another screech from me. My father continued doing this, gaining speed and pummeling into me ruthlessly. I knew that I had begun to bleed in my rear…I could feel it. And when he came in me, it was with a horrible laugh that still haunts me.

"He then killed my mother, making my watch as he cut open her chest, broke her rib bones and pulled out her heart.

"He made me drink my mother's blood that night."

Harry choked back a sob and clutched onto Severus, crying for the man. Severus looked down at Harry, smiling a bit. This was the first time he had told anyone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

Harry saw everything through Severus's eyes, as if he _was_ Severus at the time that the terrible childhood horror happened. He snuggled closer to the warm arms and cried Severus's tears for him. He felt the man's cool hand stroking his head in a calming way, to the point where he nearly fell asleep…that's when he remembered…

"It was you!" Harry whispered loudly, his head shooting up so that he could look into Severus's eyes.

Severus looked at him curiously.

"You were the one who whispered those soft words to me last night, who held me and promised safety. My nightmare faded into a memory because of you! For once, the night wasn't horrible. My…night…night has never…ever…been pleasant…but…because of you…it was…sweet," Harry began sobbing tears of happiness into the man's shirt again.

"And it was you…you gave me the present…you…make me so…so…happy!"

Severus gaped at Harry before responding, "Yes. Yes. It was me."

Harry, without thinking, sat up on Severus's lap, the tears gone from his eyes, and he lightly pressed his lips to Severus's.

Snape couldn't help himself. He deepened the kiss by putting one hand around the boy's waist, the other on the back of Harry's head.

Harry linked his arms around behind Severus's head trying to press himself closer to the man who was healing him.

A tongue passed over Harry's lips, seemingly asking for entrance, so Harry opened his mouth wide and the tongue slipped in immediately, rubbing and caressing anything it could touch.

Harry moaned into the kiss, feeling himself get hard. This seemed to break the spell over Severus.

He peeled himself off of Harry immediately and stared at the shocked green eyes in front of him.

"We can't do this, Harry. I can't do this. Not to you. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to set you back in any recovery from the past. I want to protect you, not harm you," Severus told him, his eyes pleading with the boy.

Harry eyed him, noticing the lust that still clouded his dark black eyes. Then he smiled.

"I'm honored that you want to protect me and you don't want to hurt me, but the only thing that could ever hurt me, _Doctor Severus Snape_," Harry said, his voice dripping with love and lust for the man on whose lap he sat on, "is if you intentionally rape me, beat me, or if you turn me away and don't accept me. I know that you mean me no harm, and I don't want you to think that you're taking anything from me…because I've already lost all my innocence. But I can give you the one thing that I've never given anyone else, and that is my heart; and I know that I've already given it. So if you wish to turn me away, I'll never make any advances, and I'll probably never heal. But if you accept me and my feelings, then I'll never leave your side. I love you Severus. And I trust you."

Severus stared at the boy, never once expecting that he would say something as powerful and meaningful as that. And it made all the sense in the world to him.

He stared into Harry's eyes again, trying to find a hint of unease, but he found none.

"Do you accept me?" Harry asked again.

Severus couldn't think, but he pulled Harry to his lips and began kissing him in a slow, passionate, love-filled way.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

"Well, this _is_ interesting," a voice spoke from the doorway.

Severus and Harry broke apart and stared at the person who was talking at the doorway.

"Mr. Dumbledore," Harry growled at the man.

The man known as Dumbledore walked into the room and stared disapprovingly at the two.

"This is very interesting. A patient and doctor relationship. That isn't allowed. I would've thought that they would teach you that in the university, Severus. Ms. Umbridge, please make note of this."

Severus glared at the two people that stood in his office, looking on him and Harry disapprovingly.

Harry remembered the man and woman from when he first entered this damned place.

It was one of his worst experiences; the woman looked him over with her little froggy face and called Dumbledore.

Harry knew at once that the two's relationship was not what it appeared from the outside…he nearly upchucked thinking about it.

While Dumbledore was listening to his aunt and uncle go on about him being crazy, the woman tried to flirt with him a bit; her thin unattractive lips in what he assumed to be her smile; unfortunately, it looked more to him like an elephant's ass crack turned horizontally.

Once Harry was enlisted in the place, his aunt and uncle left and Harry was escorted to his room. As he was leaving, he heard the muffled moaning of something intimate coming from the room.

He never wanted to set eyes upon the secretary or the director of the asylum again.

But here they were, standing in his love's office, their body language saying that Severus would be losing his job and that they would never see each other again.

Harry felt tears come to his eyes for the umpteenth time that day, so he buried his face in Severus's chest once more.

"This will simply not do. I can't have this. Severus, you've been good, but this is unacceptable. I'm sorry to do this but, you're fired," Dumbledore told him.

Severus tightened his arms around Harry and spoke. "Then I would like to leave here with Harry if you don't mind. He is perfectly sane, and has been except for his night terrors which come to him occasionally. Please, I'm his psychologist, or, I have been, so I should know. He is sane."

Dumbledore shook his head sadly in a way, "Severus, I'm afraid to say this, but I think that you are the one that needs a psychologist now, for you are sadly mistaken. Harry is no saner than anyone of the people here. Besides, he can never leave. His aunt and uncle said so. They made their case that Harry was and still is insane, that will never change. And your taking advantage of him like this…with such an age difference, too. I'm appalled. Now, I want you to gather your things and leave immediately, or I will call security and have them take you away. And I will not have you saying that Harry is sane, your pretending that he is…it is setting him back in his recovery. Harry, come here, let's go to my office."

Severus wouldn't stand for this.

"No! I will not let you keep him here any longer! Harry is sane and he can prove it himself. You bastards are all alike! You just want to keep up appearances here!"

Dumbledore stared at him, his eyes growing fierce.

"Severus Snape. You have molested an insane person. You have set him back in his recovery! I want you out! Now!"

The silver haired man pressed a button on his pager, and sirens went off. There was the sound of many footsteps coming toward their direction swiftly.

"I'm sorry you pushed me to such limits, Severus. Now hand over the boy and you won't be manhandled off of the property."

Harry clung tighter onto Severus muttering over and over "I don't want to leave. Please. Don't let love be taken from me! I want to stay with Severus!"

Severus held Harry as tight as could be without crushing the boy.

Several men in uniform marched in and tore the two apart.

"No!" Harry wailed. "No! Don't take love from me! Severus! Don't let them take me! I don't want to go! Please! Save me! Help me, Severus! HELP ME!"

Severus felt tears sting his eyes and fall down in rivulets on his cheeks as he struggled hard to get back to Harry. To rescue him, to save him, to help him. But more uniformed men came over to help the others restrain him.

"Harry! Harry! Be strong! Please! I'll do what I can to have you back! I'll do anything and everything! Just please stay strong!" Severus bellowed before a cloth was stuffed into his mouth, muffling his yells to his beloved.

"I will! Severus, I will!" Harry responded going limp as a cloth soaked with chloroform was pressed to his mouth and nose.

"Harry!" Severus yelled after he spat the balled cloth out of his mouth.

"Take him off of the premises. Shut and lock the gate. Put people out patrolling the boarders and only admit the people that have an appointment in," Dumbledore commanded.

"Which, for today, is no one," Umbridge said.

"Even better, admit no one today. Take Harry up to my office and make sure that he is secured on a chair; when he wakes up, there's no telling what he'll do."

The uniformed men hefted Snape's body and took him outside of the gates; found his car keys in his pocket and took his car out to him.

Severus was totally silent and unresponsive through all of this. The only thing that went through his head was when Harry was shouting his name and crying.

'I will get you out. Somehow, I will get you out.'

In Dumbledore's mind

The time had finally come that he got to see what the boy, Harry Potter, was made out of.

The old man chuckled evilly to himself as he thought of the boy tied down to a chair in his office. Granted, he did have Umbridge to take care of his 'problems' but Harry was something special.

He was young.

Dumbledore fully intended to reap the benefits of Harry's youth and take the boy.

He smirked to himself as he planned on what he was going to do to the boy and when and which order it was to happen.

With a sigh of content, he remembered how he had to relieve himself with Umbridge after his meeting the first time with Harry.

Dumbledore wanted him then…and he was finally going to get him in a few short moments.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

When Harry woke up, he noticed his restraints first…and his surroundings second. Clearly, Dumbledore wasn't one to change his office, because it was still the same…even from all those months ago.

The realization came over him like a flood.

Dumbledore…that man…he was going to rape him.

The tears began flowing down his cheeks once more. The door opened up and standing in the doorway was Dumbledore in his usual clothes, but a smirk on his outwardly angelic face.

"I suppose you're wondering why you're here," Dumbledore told him, his smirk growing wider.

Harry tried to respond, but noticed that he had a gag in his mouth, preventing any speech.

Dumbledore frowned and walked in, shutting the door. He strode over to where Harry was and took the gag off.

"You're going to rape me," Harry stated, as if it was nothing and he had known for a while.

"Oh, I wouldn't call it that. It seems so…derogatory."

"But that's what it is. Derogatory or not. Both you and I know that I am sane. So your only purpose for keeping me here is to rape me and keep up appearances. When Severus comes for me, I'll tell him everything…hell, I'll tell the world everything!" Harry told him.

"Severus will never get to you, though. Try as he might…if he comes on the premises…we'll have him assigned an insane person that is unstable. Someone will come for him, take him by force if needed and take him far, far away to a cell that he won't hurt himself in, and lock him up," Dumbledore smirked, lowering his face to meet Harry's.

"I hope you die and go to hell bastard."

Dumbledore smiled as he licked Harry's cheek.

"And who's going to send me there? You? If you do kill me, then you will be forever known as criminally insane…that won't help much at all…will it?"

Harry hung his head low.

Dumbledore moved to kiss his crown, as soon as he did, Harry brought his head up hard, hitting the man in the face…

Dumbledore fell back and landed on his ass.

"You'll pay for that," he growled, taking out a switchblade knife and opening it.

Swiftly, he cut off Harry's clothes, making sure that the blade cut him.

Harry once again let his head hang as he sat there on the chair, naked and bleeding.

Dumbledore wrenched up Harry's head by the boy's hair, making Harry squeeze his eyes shut in pain.

"You better not plan on trying to hurt me again," he spat in Harry's face.

"No…no sir," Harry whimpered at the pain, tears overflowing now.

"Good…I would hate to hurt you more than I deem necessary…which is more than I had originally planned do to your…previous action."

Harry felt tears at his eyes; Albus released his hold on Harry, the boy's head falling down. He leaned over Harry again, wrapping his hand around Harry's cock.

Again, Harry brought up his head, but this time …there was a sickening crunch.

…Dumbledore fell to the ground, nose bleeding and broken…not even breathing.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

Harry sat in the chair, shivering…not from the cold…no…not the cold…Harry had killed someone.

'But it was in self-defense…right?'

Was it?

The door was opened and in came Umbridge. She glanced at Harry…then eyed Dumbledore lying on the floor.

"Oh, Dumbly-poo! What has happened to you!?" the woman sobbed.

She noticed that her lover wasn't breathing and she slowly and menacingly turned her head towards Harry.

"What did you do to him!?" she shrieked. "You killed him! You killed him!"

Harry felt more tears at his eyes.

'…Was it really in self-defense...?'

Umbridge stood up and shut the door behind her, locking it once again.

The detestable woman held out the key she used to get into the locked office and waved it in Harry's face.

"The only copy to Albus's," she smirked at him.

Harry felt the last bits of his hopefulness leave him…

First Dumbledore now this fat pedophilic woman!?

"Oh I see it in your eyes, boy. You know what I'm going to do to you. Yes, my dear, I will do it. My you're pretty one. So young…"

Harry felt his head fall back to hit the back if his chair.

"So…since you killed my lover…you owe me."

'Oh god no!' Harry cried to himself. 'Please god no!'

There was a banging at the door.

"Ms. Umbridge! Mr. Dumbledore! We need you quickly! The cops are at the front gates! They're demanding that we let them in!"

Umbridge looked furious.

She took her deceased lover's knife and cut Harry's bonds and placed the knife in hands.

"Ms. Umbridge!"

"Oh help me! Th-the boy! He has a knife!" the woman shrieked. "He's crazy! He's killed Dumbledore and he wants to rape and kill me now!"

Harry's eyes widened and he dropped the knife.

The door was immediately kicked in and the guard that was outside the door came in. He pointed his gun at Harry and stood in front of Umbridge protectively.

The batty old woman threw her arms around the guard.

"Oh thank you, thank you for saving me!"

"This is the police! Come out with your hands up!" a magnified voice came from the outside.

Harry ran to the window in Dumbledore's office.

Outside, he saw Severus standing with the police.

He quickly tried opening the window.

"What are you doing!?" the guard roared as Harry got the window open.

"Step away from the window, you mad man!"

Harry looked at the man…then at the gun.

…and jumped out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

Severus looked up at the third floor window when he heard a shout come from out of it.

It was then that he saw Harry standing there.

Upon further examination of the boy, he realized that he had no shirt on and was bleeding from numerous spots on his lean, pale body.

He blinked and saw Harry jump out.

Then there were gunshots.

Without even thinking, Severus ran to where he was sure Harry would hit the ground.

He jumped, catching the boy in his arms before he fell on his back and sliding a few inches before his head slammed against the brick siding behind him.

"Severus!" he heard Harry shout worriedly.

"I'm…fine," he breathed heavily, eyes beginning to well with tears. "Ow."

"You shouldn't've tried to catch me!" Harry told him, "Now you're hurt! I didn't want you to get hurt!"

The boy quickly got off of him and pulled up his love to examine his head.

Harry's fingers ran across the back of Severus's head in feather light touches.

He visibly relaxed, sighing happily.

"It's only a bump…you're fine…," tears leaked out of his eyes…tears of happiness.

"Thank god that the snow cushioned the fall!" a cop said walking over to Severus and Harry.

Harry grinned happily up at the man, holding Severus in his arms.

"Thank god indeed!"

"And who may I ask are you, sonny? And why the hell did you jump outta that window?" the cop asked before turning a deep shade of red, "And why are you naked? Are you one of those insane people?"

"I'm Harry Potter, sir. I am not insane. I just wanted to get away from those people, sir," Harry told him before looking up at the window he jumped out of, "I wanted to escape from them."

The words them came out icy, colder than the coldest ice in the universe, making the cop's eyes widen in shock.

"He killed a man!"

The cop looked up at where the voice came from…and it was from a woman half hanging out of the third story window that the boy, Harry Potter, jumped out of.

"What do you mean he killed a man!?" the cop asked.

"I did kill him, officer…but it was an accident," Harry told the cop gently propping Severus on the wall.

Severus looked up at Harry.

"I didn't mean to, sir…I just pulled my head up…to hit him in the nose so he'd leave me alone," Harry began to stand, "I killed Albus Dumbledore by accident, sir. But look at me…that man tried to rape me. My wrists and ankles still bear the marks of being bound tightly. He tied me to a chair, sir. He cut my clothes off with a knife cutting me in the process. Then his lover, that woman," Harry pointed at the woman hanging out of the window, "she came in and started crying over him. She then accused me of killing that man…which I cannot deny to, and she stood, closed the door, and locked it.

She waved the key in my face and the way she talked and looked at me…it all said that she was going to rape me. Then she was interrupted by the guard …who is also in that room, when he shouted that the police were here and demanding entrance and what they should do about it. Then, she cut me lose and placed the knife that her Dumbledore used to cut me, in my hands. Ms. Umbridge, the lady, she then proceeded to say that I was crazy and trying to rape and kill her. The guard burst into the room to protect her.

That's when we heard someone on a megaphone telling us to come out. I went to the window and saw my old psychologist out here…see, he was the first person who has ever gained my trust, and I opened the window.

I was told by the guard to stay away from the window, but I wanted out…I wanted freedom…so I jumped. And that's when the guard began shooting," Harry explained to the cop, without stopping and without flinching.

Severus's eyes widened.

The cop stood there stunned into silence. All of this happened. This boy just admitted to killing someone and didn't once flinch about it. The story made sense of course, there were cuts on his body and he was naked…

"Harry, you must be freezing!" Severus exclaimed, jumping to his feet, making his head spin a little, but he quickly righted himself.

Snape took his jacket off and wrapped it around the boy's shoulders and pulling Harry close to his chest. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here soon enough to save you."

"Look it here fellow. This young man can be put on trial for first degree murder," the cop told him, "You don't even know if he's telling the truth!"

Severus glared at the cop.

"No more cover."

The cop looked at him warily.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Harry looked up at Severus questioningly.

"What are you talking about, Severus?"

"I'm sorry, Harry…but I haven't been entirely truthful to you."

Harry's eyes widened and he felt tears pricking his eyes for the hundredth time that day.

"What do you mean 'I haven't been entirely truthful to you'?" Harry asked, his voice cracking.

"I-I mean that…oh shit," Severus took a deep breath.

Harry broke out of his arms and stepped back a couple of steps.

"I-…Harry…I-I'm," Snape paused again, trying to calm himself. "That is...I mean…"

"He's a-," the cop began to tell for the man.

"No!" Harry yelled. "No. I want Severus to tell me. So come on, Severus," Harry spat, "Tell me the truth."

Severus's head fell to his chest, hanging low. He buried his face in his hands, as if trying to hide from Harry.

Harry stepped forward and pulled Severus's hands gently away from the man's face and tilted Snape's face up a bit using both hands.

"Tell me," Harry told him firmly.

"I'm a detective…a cop."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV

Harry's hands that were still placed on either side of Severus's face faltered and fell to rest at his sides.

"S-so yo-you lied to me…you used me to-to…to get information on Dumbledore…?" Harry asked, voice becoming filled with grief.

"No, Harry. I didn't use you. I never did intend to get you pulled into this at all. Harry, honestly, you have to believe me," Snape told him tears forming in his eyes.

Harry stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Let's go somewhere…so that we can talk…in private," Harry told him looking away into the distance.

Snape stared sadly at him and nodded his head at the other cop there.

"So he's not going to be charged with murder?" the other cop asked, to double check.

"No. He's not."

"Do we have any proof?"

"The proof is the fingerprints that are bound to be on the knife. If Harry's are on there then it goes along with his story."

"But couldn't-," the cop began.

"No," Severus answered, "No, it can not be used the other way, especially if we find Dumbledore's finger prints in area's on Harry's body where they…where they should not have been."

The cop nodded his head in understanding.

"Right now I'm going to take Harry to get some proper clothes on his body…and then we're going to go to one of the cafés in town…to get coffee or something and go somewhere so that we can talk," Severus told the cop.

The man nodded and walked away to rejoin with the others and tell them about the news.

Harry turned to look at Severus.

"So you'll tell me everything?"

"Yes, Harry. I will tell you everything."

"You know…technically you're breaking the law," Harry said.

Severus cocked an eyebrow at Harry.

"How so?"

"You're dating someone underage."

Severus stood there taken aback as Harry began striding off to go back inside and get his clothes. Quickly, Snape ran to catch up to Harry.

"What do you mean?"

"You and I both know that when I was asking you to accept me, that I was truly asking you to go out with me, which you complied with. Therefore, you are dating someone who isn't of age," Harry explained.

"You're still going to love me after all of this?" Severus asked Harry, looking strangely at him.

"I'm sure that we can find some way to get permission for this, right now, I'm cold and I wish to get a hot shower where I can scrub myself clean from the impurities and get dressed."

Severus smiled at the boy, making Harry smile too.

The two of them slowly grew nearer to each other.

And their lips met in a single, gentle kiss that warmed the both of them.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter XV

Harry's hand slipped into Severus's and they began walking to the room that once belonged to both Harry, as a bedroom, and Severus, as an office.

Severus chewed on his bottom lip in a contemplative way.

Harry took a sideways glance at the man he loved, noticing the long face that he wore, and the worry that was slightly etched into the man's high cheek bones. Giving the hand he held a squeeze, he looked into the face fully now, and stopped walking, jerking the older's arm gently to get him to stop.

"What's bothering you?" Harry asked softly, shinning green eyes boring into dark black ones.

"Harry…I-…I need to get the…the fingerprints…that are…that are…"

The least expected thing happened.

Harry's eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Get the fingerprints that are…where, Severus," Harry asked in a sweet, innocent manner.

"This is no light issue, Harry! That bastard's hands defiled your body!" Severus exclaimed, causing Harry to flinch slightly.

Harry cast his eyes down at the ground. His next words cut through the air with a stainless steel blade as if the air were the softest mousse.

"Many people have defiled my body in worse ways than just touching me, Severus."

Severus took a step back at the icy words that came out of Harry's mouth.

"Ha-Harry, I'm sorry. I just…it hurts to know that inside…inside you're still upset about what happened…that he touched you, but you pretend to be alright, pretend to move on as if nothing ever happened. If you're smiling just to reassure me that everything is fine…then please don't…it's too painful to see the lie that you emit for me. It's as if you don't trust me, not that I wouldn't be surprised after the information you just-."

Severus was cut off as a pair of lips flew up to his mouth and began moving over his in a soft tender way with even softer lips.

Harry stood on his tippy-toes to reach Severus's mouth. In all seriousness and honesty, Harry felt so touched and moved by Severus's words that he had to kiss the man.

The black eyed man moaned into the loving kiss and opened his mouth to let is tongue out to massage Harry's bottom lip. The younger boy moaned loudly into the kiss and opened his mouth to Severus's pleading tongue.

Instantly, the tongue slipped into Harry's warm, cavernous mouth to delve deeply into its confines, pleasuring the other occupant and tasting the wonderful deliciousness of the soft, satisfying, and willing opening.

The two separated after a few minutes without breath.

Severus finally realized that Harry's hands were on his chest, gripping the material there, and that his own hands were clasped at the small spot on Harry's back, holding them close.

"Harry, you know I have to get those fingerprints."

"I know."

"And I'll have to…touch you…to get them."

"I know."

"If I can't stop myself-."

"You can't rape the willing," Harry told the older man smiling delicately.


End file.
